


The Chauffeur

by romanticmum



Series: The Chauffeur [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cars, F/M, Light Angst, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticmum/pseuds/romanticmum
Summary: John Babington starts work as the chauffeur to businesswoman Esther Denham.  How will the boss/employee relationship develop?
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: The Chauffeur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864966
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fanfic was inspired by the song 'The Chauffeur' by Duran Duran.  
> It had to be Esther and Babbers as they are my favourite couple to write about at the moment.
> 
> I like fancy cars so here are links for the two in the story, if you're interested:
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbringatrailer.com%2Flisting%2F2008-porsche-cayman-s-design-edition-1%2F&psig=AOvVaw3200rTFgBhl5tMTbVmEj6k&ust=1595866846527000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPi5vd-p6-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.motor1.com%2Freviews%2F143159%2F2017-mercedes-maybach-s550-sedan%2F&psig=AOvVaw3cBCGshxcNeFK9vS4iWGs-&ust=1595867042664000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLCVnZqq6-oCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO

John Babington grabbed his overnight bag and the takeaway he just purchased, leaving the rest of his belongings in the boot. He was hungry and tired so checked into the hotel and went straight to his room.

The drive took most of the day – traffic was heavy on the motorway because of an earlier collision. His room was clean and the bed firm enough – it was only for one night anyway. He would eat his meal and get his uniform ready then turn in for the night – it was an early start tomorrow.

John read again the information from his agency about the requirements of his new boss. Tomorrow he started his role as the chauffeur to Esther Denham, a businesswoman based just outside the city and he needed to report to her home, a large mansion in an affluent suburb, first thing in the morning. He would be living in a small house situated in the grounds. 

Moving to a different city was an easy decision. His relationship with his girlfriend ended six months ago and he had no ties there anymore. This job paid well and although the hours were long in this line of work, he was doing what he loved, driving.

His previous bosses were men in their forties and fifties, so driving for a woman in her late twenties may bring a new dynamic to the chauffeur/passenger relationship. The photos he found on Google portrayed a serious woman with copper coloured hair always coiffured perfectly. She inherited her business from an aunt who died two years ago and had spent time since then reviewing all aspects of the business, implementing changes as she went. 

Some of these changes caused quite a stir in the industry - new flexible ways of working for the staff and adapting contracts with suppliers and clients. The changes seemed to be for the better, though, as the turnover grew and the bottom line increased.

John wondered about her personal life with all the demands from her job. Social media portrayed her in a casual kind of relationship with Edward Denham (no relation), but from what John had read about him, he seemed untrustworthy and a bit of a ladies’ man. 

Of course, none of this information made a difference to how John would do his job. He was trained in defensive driving, self-defence and social etiquette and had to sign NDAs relating to his clients with his agency. Discretion was one of the most important attributes for a chauffeur and he took his job seriously. 

He deposited the remains of his takeaway in a bin outside his room and left the window open to get rid of the smell. His uniform could not smell of chow mein on his first day.

After watching TV for an hour, he retrieved his uniform from the car and hung it up to let the creases drop out. He settled into bed then, ready for this new chapter in his career.

At 7.30am sharp, John arrived at Ms Denham’s mansion gates and pressed the intercom. He introduced himself and was given directions where to report. The gates swung open and he followed the drive up through gardens that looked natural even though they must have been landscaped. 

The drive took him to a small bungalow set behind some trees. He could just make out the roof of what he assumed was the main house, a hundred metres in the distance. Next door to the house was a triple garage.

An older lady walked up to where he parked.

“Hello, I’m Mrs Foster, the housekeeper. Welcome, Mr Babington.”

“Good morning, Mrs Foster,” John replied.

Mrs Foster took him into the house and showed him around. It was more spacious than he expected with separate living and kitchen areas and a bedroom at the rear. The furnishings were plain but tasteful and the kitchen was stocked with food. 

“If you have any likes or dislikes, let me know and I’ll amend the grocery order. I order once a week on a Thursday for delivery on the Friday,” commented the housekeeper.

There was a cleaning service that came once a fortnight and Mrs Foster ran through the various appliances in the property - instruction booklets were kept in a handy folder. 

“Finally, Ms Denham would like to meet you at breakfast to talk over your duties. Arrive at the house in ten minutes and I’ll introduce you.”

John nodded and saw Mrs Foster out, then retrieved his bags from the boot.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Foster took him from the kitchen in the main house up through to a mezzanine floor with full length windows looking across the gardens. A table was laden with breakfast foods next to a sofa and easy chairs.

“Ms Denham will be here shortly so help yourself to some breakfast,” she suggested.

John had already eaten but decided to take a banana and a cup of freshly brewed coffee. The weather looked as though it was brightening up, so he went over to the window to get a good look at the view. There was a covered swimming pool to one side of the garden next to a summerhouse and views to the hills in the distance.

Fortunately, he finished his banana and rid himself of the peel before she arrived.

“Mr Babington, good morning.”

John turned to see Ms Denham at the top of the stairs, clad in a cream fitted dress. She walked over with her hand outstretched to shake his. 

“Good morning, Ms Denham,” John responded and shook her hand. She was more petite in stature than he imagined and her eyes pierced his for a few moments as though she was sizing him up.

She bid him sit down and got herself a cup of tea. 

“Have you had something to eat?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you,” he replied. His palms were sweating a little from nerves, although there was no reason for him to be nervous - he had no issue meeting new clients in the past.

She sat opposite him and sipped her tea. “Have you been briefed on what is expected of you as my chauffeur, Mr Babington?”

John briefly relayed the information in the agency’s pack. Basically, he was at her beck and call 24 hours a day - that was why he was living in her grounds and had the housekeeper doing his grocery shopping.

He mentioned the two cars that Ms Denham owned and that he was expected to use – the Mercedes-Maybach S550 for business work and the Porsche Cayman S for social trips. Both were great cars and he could not wait to drive them.

“I wonder, when can I look at the cars? And would it be possible to take them out for short drives today?”

“I thought, Mr Babington, you were experienced and could drive anything?” she had a slight smirk to her expression, so John was not too affronted from the comment.

“I am very experienced, Ms Denham, but I like to test out the vehicles before I drive my client so that they receive the best service,” John responded.

Ms Denham gave him a curt smile and stood. “We’ll go take a look now, then. Follow me.”

John set down his cup and followed her to the kitchen where she retrieved the keys from a cupboard on the wall. “I will give you these keys today, and you can keep them with you. I have spares stored elsewhere.”

She strode down the path towards the garage and John kept a short distance behind. He watched her flicking one of the fobs and then saw the garage door slowly rising. The two cars listed in the brief were parked side by side, all shiny and immaculate, with another vehicle parked under a tarpaulin at the far end. There were shelves holding various items of car cleaning equipment at the back.

“All the equipment you need for cleaning and maintenance should be here. You will get a company credit card to use for all fuel and equipment purchases. For business trips, I like to use the Merc but for social trips I’ll use the Porsche. I have a meeting at 2pm today, south of the river, so pick me up at 1pm from the front of the house. My PA will meet us there and go through my schedules with you.”

She looked at him then, piercing him with her hazel eyes – still sizing him up he thought.

“Anything else, Mr Babington?”

“No, just that my clients usually call me Babington, Ms Denham.”

“Very well, Babington it is. See you later, Babington.” John was sure he saw a hint of a smile before she turned and walked back to the house.

John decided to settle into the bungalow first, before going out for a spin in the cars, then he would miss the rush hour traffic. His thoughts were full of Ms Denham as he unpacked his clothes. She was polite and to the point, but underneath he sensed determination and a sense of humour. Her eyes had made their mark on him – he felt under a spotlight when she looked at him. He wondered if he would get used to it.

He tested both the cars that morning. The two-year-old Merc was automatic and was easy to drive in traffic around town but would also be great for long journeys on the motorway. There was climate control for each seat in the cabin and the stereo system was one of the best he had heard in a car. Driving it was a dream – it was so quiet and smooth the passengers would not feel any bumps in the road.

The Porsche was an older model with manual gears and a slightly tricky clutch. But he was sure with some careful driving he could get the best out of her. This model was renowned for handling well, and he wondered whether there would be chance to take her out on an empty open road and give her a good run.

At 1pm, John was ready and waiting at the main entrance to the house. The climate control was set and the sat nav ready with the destination. He researched some of the area’s traffic hotspots and roadworks to prepare for the journey.

Ms Denham appeared with a briefcase, jacket and small bag over her arm. She handed them to John to put in the boot. 

She sat in the back and belted up then John shut the door.

“We should arrive around 1.45pm all being well with the traffic, Ms Denham.”

“Good, I like to be a little early to settle into a meeting.”

John kept quiet during the journey - he left it up to the clients to engage in small talk if they wished. They arrived in good time and parked up outside the main entrance to the office building. Ms Denham extended her hand for John to help her out of the car and waited for him to retrieve her bags and jacket. 

“Could you help me with the jacket?” she asked and turned her back to him. He held it up for her and caught a whiff of her floral perfume. 

Her PA was stood waiting at the entrance and Ms Denham introduced her to John. 

“Charlotte Heywood, my PA, meet Babington, my new chauffeur. Whilst I’m in the meeting can you give him the phone and go over my schedule with him, please?”

Charlotte nodded and told John to park up in a visitor space and she would be out shortly to speak to him. John left them to move the car and wait.

He went through the USB in the stereo to see what kind of music was available. Ms Denham had an eclectic taste, all kinds of music types from the 60s through to the current day. There were also some popular classical pieces. The DAB radio provided a varied selection of stations, too.

He read his book while he waited for Charlotte to arrive.

The passenger door opening startled him, and Charlotte climbed in. She looked slightly younger than Ms Denham but with a cheerful face and happy smile. 

“Hi, you can call me Charlotte. What’s your first name? I feel awkward calling you Babington,” she started as soon as she sat down.

“Oh, it’s John, but usually my clients call me Babington.”

“But I’m not your client, Ms Denham is, so I’ll call you John.”

John nodded, then tried to keep track of the information Charlotte was giving him.

She thrust a small mobile phone across to him. “Right, Ms Denham has this number so whenever she needs you, she will call or text you on this phone. This is only for use with Ms Denham, not for personal use. There are links to her calendar and in the contacts list there are names and addresses of the main places where she will be going to meetings such as legal team, finance team, top suppliers and customers. I’ve also added in some places she goes to socially, such as favourite restaurants and clubs, her gym, doctor, spa etc. Obviously, all this information is confidential.”

She gave him the pin for the phone and suggested he change it to one he could remember.

“Today’s schedule is this current meeting, then another one not far from here, then back home so she can change for a dinner reservation at Lumleys at 8pm. She will need picking up from that later, probably around 10pm – it’s up to you whether you go home and come back or stick around.”

Charlotte stopped to draw breath and smiled at him. “Any questions?”

“What kind of employer is Ms Denham? Do you enjoy working for her?”

Charlotte contemplated for a moment. “She can come across as prickly or standoffish if you don’t know her well, but she is smart and generous and caring. She keeps that caring side of hers hidden because it’s difficult to do business at this level otherwise. What are your first impressions?”

John was discreet so he just agreed with Charlotte, that at first she seemed a little abrupt, but he was conscious she was a busy woman.

Charlotte gave him the address for the next meeting – they would have to leave in half an hour to be on time. She left and John prepped the sat nav, so he was aware of the route.

He moved the car back to the main entrance ten minutes before they were due to leave and as soon as Ms Denham exited the building, he had the car door open and offered her his hand to get in. Charlotte had her bags and got in the other side with them.

They made good time and were around 15 minutes early to the next meeting. Charlotte helped her with her jacket this time and told him they would be two hours if he wanted to go get a drink in the meantime. John saw a leisure park ten minutes back so headed there to have a drink and wander round before he returned. 

His thoughts turned to his new boss. She had barely spoken to him since this morning and he wondered whether that was usual – maybe she just wasn’t into small talk, or perhaps she was distracted with her meetings. He noted a hint of pride on her face when she personally showed him the cars this morning, but he was intrigued about the mystery car under the cover at the far end of the garage. She did not mention it and it was not his place to ask. He contemplated having a peek to see what was underneath but caught himself – that would be invading her privacy.

He took the time to go through her schedule for the week. Most days were more of the same – various business meetings, training at the gym twice and another dinner reservation on Thursday. 

They were caught in the tail-end of the rush hour going home after the second meeting, so John quickly cooked some pasta to eat at the bungalow before he had to take Ms Denham to her dinner reservation. 

Lumleys was a highly rated restaurant with a wealthy clientele – he wondered whether the dinner was personal or business-related. He shook himself – already he was thinking a lot about his new boss and what she was doing. It was not his place, he drove her to where she needed to be and brought her home again, that was all.

Of course, he could not help but notice how amazing she looked when she climbed into the car that evening. She was wearing a tasteful cocktail dress with a stylish pendant that sparkled at her throat. He handed her into the car then concentrated on the drive to the restaurant.

Ms Denham used her own media screen in the car to select some classical music for the drive – she kept the volume low as background music.

“Babington, how is your first day going?”

“Very good, Ms Denham. This car is a joy to drive, so quiet and smooth.”

“Yes, my consultant said it was one of the best to drive and be driven in.”

“I have driven one before. It feels like you’re flying on the motorway, but without the noise of a plane.”

He wondered whether the small talk was too much and glanced to the rear-view mirror – she had a small smile on her face. His comment was acceptable then.

The valet at the restaurant opened the door and handed her out of the vehicle before John had chance to wish her a good evening, but then he remembered it was not his place to wish her well – he was here to drive, that was all.

He wondered why he was so interested in his client – he decided it was because they were new to one another. He had driven his last client for a year so was used to his routines, his likes and dislikes. This interest in Ms Denham was just him trying to build up that knowledge again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next weeks passed uneventfully and John had little interaction with Ms Denham to learn more about her personality. Whilst driving, she spent most of the time either looking out of the car window, scrolling through her phone or working on her laptop. He noted that at any time of the day or evening she was impeccably dressed and always on time for her appointments. Any small talk with her was welcomed and he hoped there would be more.

One afternoon, John finished cleaning the car and with his free time before dinner, took a wander through the gardens at the house. He was impressed with the landscaping, it looked natural and was well kept with various shrubs and trees. There were paths that travelled through to corners of the garden you could not see from the house and that provided views of the surrounding area. 

He headed up a path that he thought would take him back to his bungalow, but it diverted him, and he ended up by the side of the pool. Getting his bearings, he moved to walk past the pool but caught sight of Ms Denham sitting under a parasol. “Excuse me, Ms Denham, I’m so sorry for intruding. I was just admiring your gardens.”

She looked across to him but, with her sunglasses on, he could not gauge her expression.

“Would you like to join me for a drink, Babington?”

“If you wish, Ms Denham.”

“I do.”

She took off her sunglasses and offered him lemonade as he sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

“Are you a garden enthusiast, Babington?”

John looked across to her and shook his head. “I know a little, learnt from my parents who take great care of their garden. I can appreciate the attention to the types of plants here - you’ll get colour from flowers and foliage throughout the year. The landscaping looks very natural, too.”

“Yes, I do like to wander along the paths when I have the time. It’s calming to be close to nature, I think.”

“I like how the paths twist and turn so you get views of the surrounding area but not always of the house so you can imagine you’re somewhere else.” John wanted to say more but stopped himself, he thought it too early in their working relationship for him to be this familiar with his boss.

“I will have to take another walk soon and try out that theory.” She smiled at him and his stomach flipped. He looked away a little disconcerted.

They sat for a few minutes, listening to the birds singing and the water bubbling in the small rock pool. John took sips of his lemonade and resisted the urge to look across at her again. 

“You know I have a dinner reservation this evening?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Pick me up at 7.30pm, I want to be a few minutes late to this one. I envisage it’ll be finished by 9.30pm. I’ll text when I’m ready.”

“Yes, of course, Ms Denham.”

Sensing that was the end of the conversation, John thanked her for the drink and excused himself.

Back in his house, he reviewed their brief conversation. Ms Denham was an intriguing person - he wished to know her better and looked forward to seeing her smile again.

A week later, John was waiting to take her to another dinner reservation. John noticed the frown on her face when she got into the car and she spent the whole journey looking thoughtful. On arrival, she ordered, “Stay nearby, I may not be here long.”

He wondered why that would be, but kept quiet. Just up the road, he found a parking place and listened to some music whilst reading his book. He kept his phone handy, ready for her pick-up text.

The ringing tone startled him from an interesting part of his book. He picked up, “Ms Denham?”

“I need you here now, Babington.” She ended the call before he had time to respond.

A quick u-turn in the road and John was at the restaurant entrance within two minutes. The valet opened the door and Ms Denham climbed in. John noticed a pronounced scowl on her face but there was a hint of vulnerability underneath.

“Where to, Ms Denham?”

“Anywhere, just drive.”

Her voice trembled a little and John surmised she was upset. It was not his place to say anything, so he drove off without a word and headed for the ring road. There would be less traffic at this time of night, and they could drive without stopping for traffic lights. A few times he saw her in the rear-view mirror, and she was gazing out of the window. He thought he saw a tear on her cheek, but it could have been a trick of the light.

After twenty minutes or so, Ms Denham took a deep breath and spoke, “Babington, you can head home now.”

“Yes, ma’am. It’ll take around twenty minutes.”

She went back to gazing out of the window and John concentrated on the road.

Back at the house, he handed her out of the car, and she whispered ‘thank you’ before heading inside. John deduced that something upsetting had happened this evening, but he knew it was none of his business.

The next day was free of appointments and Charlotte texted him to let him know he could take a day off. She would email him the itinerary for the weekend later.

John decided to take a drive in his own car out to the beach at Sanditon, as the weather was sunny, and he could get some sea air. He had a friend who lived there and texted him to see if they could meet up for lunch.

Driving his own car was a let-down at first, he was already used to the Merc, but he soon got back into changing gears and wound the window down to get the wind in his face and the first smells of the sea. He took a brisk walk up and down the promenade to build up his appetite for lunch with his friend. 

Ms Denham was in his thoughts almost constantly. They had barely spoken, apart from a little small talk now and again, but driving someone around gave him insights into a person’s life. Most of her appointments were business-related and the only person he saw visiting her at home, other than Mrs Foster, was Charlotte. He wondered if she had much time for a social life with her friends. 

He saw her smile a few times, especially that time with her in the garden and he recalled the pleasant effect that smile had on him. But he did not like to see her upset following that dinner last night and he had driven her, like she asked, but knew not what else to do. Reminding himself he was her driver, he tried to concentrate on the beach, the sky and the seagulls but her frowning face with the hint of vulnerability kept returning to his mind.

John had a great time enjoying a long lunch with his friend Sidney. They had not seen each other for months so had a lot to talk about. Sidney asked him about his new client and what it was like working for her. John did not say much – he was discreet after all. All he divulged was that she was a good timekeeper, polite and not inclined to chat in the car. 

Sidney recalled where he had heard the name Denham. Lady Denham was one of the investors in his brother Tom’s hotel – she also had a large business that her husband developed before he died. She left a legacy towards the seaside town when she died two years ago. John realised Ms Denham must be her niece and she took over the business.

Sidney also recalled some gossip he overheard his sister-in-law talking about this morning. Ms Denham was seen having a heated argument with Edward Denham in a posh restaurant last night and it was on social media. John realised that must have been why she seemed unhappy on the way home. He asked Sidney if they were considered a couple – Sidney was not sure, but he could search the internet. John told him not to bother – it was none of his concern.

The discussion moved onto the cars John was driving, as they both liked expensive, fast cars and John lamented he had only a short drive in the Porsche so far. He hoped Ms Denham would have a social engagement soon, so that he could have a longer drive in it.

Sidney had to leave mid-afternoon so John took another walk up and down the promenade before driving up into the hills so he could take in the views over the sea and beach before heading home. Days like this did not happen very often, being a chauffeur involved long hours driving and waiting then getting prepared for more hours of driving and waiting, so getting a day off to do his own thing was a treat. 

However, he was looking forward to driving Ms Denham again. Charlotte texted him when he was back home, and he read the instructions for the following day’s journeys. It looked like a full day out at places near to Sanditon where he visited today. The Porsche was required, which pleased him, and he could dress casually. The latter point caused him to ponder his small wardrobe long and hard to find something suitably casual but still smart enough to be seen with his impeccably dressed client.

John’s belly fluttered with nerves as he waited by Ms Denham’s door. This was his first full day of social journeys with her in the Porsche. Of course, the back seats in the Porsche were tiny, so Ms Denham would be sat in the passenger seat next to him, and it was this fact that made his hands sweaty. 

He was not satisfied with his outfit, but otherwise he was fully prepared. He packed some drinks and snacks in the boot with blankets and towels, just in case. The tank was full and there was another USB loaded with music in case Ms Denham wished to listen.

“Babington!”

The voice startled him from his thoughts, and he quickly moved to take the bags from Ms Denham in her porch. There was a holdall and a tote full of gift-wrapped presents. Ms Denham also had a tote full of drinks and snacks and she brought a sweater and jacket to throw on the back seat.

She settled herself into the car and started fiddling with the stereo.

“Do you know our first stop? I’ll stay there about an hour before we can go on to lunch.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Traffic was light driving out of the city, then there were clear roads for John to let loose the Porsche. He concentrated on driving but could not stop a couple of glances to Ms Denham. She looked thoughtful but relaxed and a small smile on her face appeared every time he pushed up the revs.

“How do you find driving the Porsche?” she asked suddenly.

He looked across to her and smiled.

“It’s great! You have to concentrate harder than the Merc, but it handles these open roads so well, I’m really enjoying the drive.”

“Good. I used to enjoy driving on the open road. It was just me and the car, nothing else seemed to matter.”

John glanced across but she had turned to look out the window. He wondered whether to make some small talk.

“Ms Denham, I took a drive out this way on my day off yesterday. Obviously, my Captur was nowhere near as fun to drive as this.”

She moved her gaze to him. “Where did you visit?”

John mentioned the seaside town, Sanditon, and meeting up with his friend, Sidney. “I spent some time on the promenade and drove up into the hills to see the views across the beach and sea.”

“Maybe we’ll have time to do that later – it’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed some sea views.”

John concentrated on the road then as he knew a turning was coming up. Ms Denham directed him to a small cottage just on the outskirts of a village. He parked up and helped her retrieve the bags from the car. 

“Be back in an hour, you can travel into the village to have a walk around, there’s a couple of shops.”

“Yes, Ms Denham.”

He left once he had seen her enter the property and parked next to the village corner shop. Taking note of the time, he wandered around the picturesque cottages and admired the village church. Sitting on a bench, he thought back to Ms Denham’s comments in the car. She said she had driven in the past, but she did not do any driving now, even though she had the cars. He wondered why that was. 

Shaking his head, he caught himself again – Ms Denham was his client and it was none of his business. But he could not help it – Ms Denham had him captivated. He needed to ignore these feelings of curiosity for her.

John was waiting by the cottage just before the hour was up and stowed away Ms Denham’s now empty bags back in the boot. 

“Where to next, Ms Denham?”

“Take the main road through the village and out the other side, I’ll direct you as we go,” she responded.

The journey was quiet apart from the music playing. John restricted himself to glancing across once to his passenger and she was staring out of the window again. Turning his attention to the countryside and driving, he became so engrossed her direction surprised him, and he almost missed the turn.

“I’m sorry, Ms Denham, I was admiring the countryside.”

“Not a problem, Babington, the countryside is beautiful around here.”

Ms Denham directed him to a large country pub that seemed busy - there were only a few parking spaces left. When he switched off the ignition, she turned to him and asked, “Babington, I’m meeting a friend for lunch, and I would like you to join us. Is that ok?”

John was surprised but smiled. “Yes, thank you, I’d like that.”

Inside the pub, they were greeted and directed to a table. Ms Denham notified the staff they were awaiting another person. John looked at the menu to distract him from the nerves of being with her socially, but thought it would be good for both of them to get to know each other a little better.

There was a call across the room of ‘Esther!’ and an older gentleman appeared by their table. Ms Denham jumped up to give the man a hug, and John stood to be introduced.

“George, may I introduce John Babington, my chauffeur. Babington, this is my dear friend, George Wilson.”

George took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Good afternoon, young man.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” responded John.

They all sat down, and Ms Denham ordered them to choose from the menu first – they could chat once their order was given. John offered to go to the bar to submit the food and drinks orders – it would give Ms Denham and George a little private time together.

He was conscious of his behaviour with Ms Denham and her guest, but she did ask him to join them so they could not have anything too private to say to one another.

When he returned, George asked him a question.

“So, Babington, how long have you been a chauffeur?”

“Five years, sir. I’ve been with Ms Denham five weeks, but I’ve worked around the country with other clients previously.”

“How did you get into this line of work?”

“I joined the army after college, spent most of my time in the engineering division. I liked working with the vehicles and when I left, chauffeuring seemed a good fit with my skills. I’ve always enjoyed driving, passed my test at 17.”

He noticed Ms Denham listening intently to his answers and he wondered whether this enquiry was set up between the two of them.

George smiled, “Yes, I taught Esther to drive when she was 17. Turned into a bit of a girl racer, didn’t you?”

He turned to look at Ms Denham who blushed and exclaimed, “Not anymore, George!”

John wanted to ask why but reminded himself it was none of his business.

“Esther’s got some great cars, hasn’t she?” continued George.

John nodded and smiled at Ms Denham. “We’re in the Porsche today and it’s great to drive on these country roads, it handles really well. And the Merc is so smooth and quiet driving around in traffic. I hope we can let her loose on the motorway one day.”

Ms Denham smiled at him, “I’m sure it can be arranged.”

The food arrived and they busied themselves with cutlery and napkins. John concentrated on eating while Ms Denham and George carried on with some conversation about mutual acquaintances.

After a few minutes, Ms Denham brought him back into the conversation, “Babington. You mentioned about driving over to Sanditon yesterday, tell George and I a little more.”

He told them about walking along the promenade and visiting his friend Sidney for lunch.

George interrupted, “Sidney Parker? Is he any relation to Tom Parker who runs the Sanditon Star Hotel on the front?”

John nodded, “Yes, he’s his brother. I knew Sidney at college. He works with Tom running the hotel as well as his own business.”

George spoke to Ms Denham, “Your aunt invested in that hotel when the project first started.”

Ms Denham nodded, and John knew his assumption about her relation was correct.

They chatted more about the local area and then Ms Denham excused herself to go to the ladies.

George set his eyes on John. “Are you a careful driver, Babington?”

“Yes, sir,” responded John in an assertive tone.

“Good, because Esther is an exceptional person who deserves the best care and attention. Do you understand?”

John interpreted George to mean him being careful in more than just his driving, and was a bit confused. John’s was a working relationship with Ms Denham – he thought he had kept his feelings of curiosity hidden.

“Yes, sir, I understand.” He returned George’s serious stare, hoping to convey his respect for Ms Denham, both personally and professionally.

When she returned, he excused himself to give them some more time together. He contemplated George’s last comment – they obviously knew each other well and for many years. He wondered whether George was a father figure to Ms Denham - he knew her parents died when she was in her teens.

He hoped he gave a good impression – he did respect Ms Denham and wished to know her better and thought he would not last long in her employ if George gave him the thumbs down. 

Back at the table, Ms Denham commented about leaving shortly. 

“Ms Denham, I can go wait by the car?”

She nodded, and John offered his hand to George. “It was good to meet you, sir.”

George held his hand firmly and smiled, “And you, Babington.”

John assumed that meant a thumbs up for him as he waited by the car - his job was safe for now.

Ms Denham appeared a few minutes later and they climbed in.

“Where to next, Ms Denham?”

“I was thinking the promenade in Sanditon. Are there ice-cream sellers?”

“Yes, ma’am, there are,” he answered, smiling.

They parked at one end of the promenade and strolled up, admiring the beach and hills in the distance. The weather was sunny and there were plenty of families up and down the beach.

“I remember visiting here a few times when I was small with my family. I loved building sandcastles and paddling in the sea,” commented Ms Denham.

John looked across and noticed her wistful face.

“My family had many holidays at Skegness. The beach there is great but not so much the weather,” he responded.

Ms Denham laughed, “Yes, unfortunately there is no guarantee of sun with the British weather!”

John could not help but gaze at her then, her laughter the most wonderful sound at that moment. She caught his gaze and he turned away quickly. 

Feeling hot from his indiscretion he looked for a distraction. There was an ice-cream van up ahead.

“Ms Denham, would you like an ice-cream?”

“Yes, thank you, I would.”

John dashed on ahead to get in the queue and to get himself under control. He had flutters in his belly like he was on a first date with a girl he really liked. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming himself. She was his boss, he must act professionally at all times.

He found her sat on a bench near the van and went over with the ice-creams. Seeing her remaining seated, he sat further up the bench leaving a substantial gap between them.

“It’s been a long time since I had a 99 overlooking the beach, Babington.”

“Not for me – I had one when I visited yesterday. I hope it is enjoyable.”

She looked across at him with a grin – “Yes, very much so.”

John smiled back before returning his gaze to the sea – the realization dawned, he definitely had a crush on her.

The drive back home was quiet, music was playing in the background and the silence between the two of them was comfortable. John concentrated on the road – he resisted the urge to glance across at his passenger knowing it was folly to entertain any thoughts of Ms Denham other than being her professional driver.

Ms Denham broke the silence. “Babington, I’ve had a pleasurable day today. It was good to meet friends and spend some time at the seaside.”

“I’m glad, Ms Denham,” responded John as he glanced at her. He then realised his response was far from professional and let out a quick “Yes, ma’am,” and returned his gaze to the road.

He could kick himself for that slip-up. Better self-discipline was required from him.

No comment was made from Ms Denham and if she did react otherwise, he did not see.

As they reached the outskirts of the city, she spoke again. 

“Babington, are we near a McDonalds or KFC? I fancy a burger.”

“Yes, Ms Denham. We can take a short detour. Do you want to sit-in or take the drive-thru?”

“Drive-thru. We may have to keep the windows open so as not to leave smells in the car, though.”

“I’ll put an extra air freshener in to get rid of any smells, Ms Denham.”

They reached the drive-thru and gave their orders. John recalled a previous trip to a drive-thru.

“I went through one of these in a Ferrari 458 once. I was so low I could barely reach the hatch to collect the order.”

Ms Denham let out a hearty laugh at that – John’s belly did a couple of flips.

“And then I nearly grounded her on the speed-hump at the exit.”

She laughed again and John could not resist a look across. Ms Denham was certainly the most beautiful when laughing – her face relaxed and her eyes unguarded. John was captivated until she pointed out of the windscreen – he needed to drive onto the next window.

The drive back to the house was quiet again and John retrieved Ms Denham’s belongings from the car to place inside her hallway.

“I’ve left your burger in the car. Remember the extra air freshener, Babington.” She smirked at him as she entered the house. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, for my tea-party engagement. Uniform and Merc, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” John’s stomach twisted as the pleasant conversation and humour of the day was replaced by the professional orders from businesswoman Ms Denham. He determined to get a grip and rid himself of his crush for her. But he could not resist the urge to recall his day out with Ms Denham as he lay in bed later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, a '99' in the UK is a soft whip ice-cream cone with a chocolate flake stuck in it. A must have to eat at the beach!
> 
> Here are links for the other cars mentioned in the story:  
> Captur  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FRenault_Captur&psig=AOvVaw02uSaG-3R6NS8jGVjUKtLB&ust=1595952973085000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJj1oanq7eoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD
> 
> Ferrari 458  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFerrari_458&psig=AOvVaw0AnwhDfEgVN1moarVW-pM4&ust=1595953024862000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMihz73q7eoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD


	3. Chapter 3

That following week, John made an extra effort to remain professional and detached with Ms Denham. His infatuation with her needed to stop. She had a flurry of business meetings to attend, and she spent most of her time in the car preparing for them. He resisted the urge to glance at her via the rear-view mirror.

While Ms Denham was in one of the meetings, he had the opportunity to catch up with Charlotte. 

“So how was the day trip on Saturday, John?”

“Oh, it was good.”

“Where did you go?”

“Travelled out towards Sanditon. Ms Denham met some friends and we had lunch.”

Charlotte looked at him incredulously. “You had lunch with Ms Denham?”

“Not just me, she had another guest. Why?”

“I’ve worked for Ms Denham for two years and she’s never eaten with her chauffeur before.”

“She was probably only being polite - I couldn’t very well eat on my own across the other side of the pub.”

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, but this made John think that Ms Denham had a motive to set up the lunch with her friend, George. To what end he had no idea.

A little spark of hope manifested in John’s heart, although it was soon extinguished one evening later that week. Ms Denham had a dinner reservation at Lumleys again, and he dropped her off at 8pm. She looked amazing in her cocktail dress and John succumbed to a few quick glances in the rear-view mirror.

He waited outside for twenty minutes from the designated time of pick-up until she appeared with a gentleman in an expensive tailored suit. She laughed with him as they made their exit and the man gave her a kiss on the cheek. John felt a sharp stab of jealousy in his gut and turned away.

Opening the car door, he kept his gaze averted as they approached. The man handed Ms Denham into the car and kissed her hand – John saw it out of the corner of his eye and his heart plummeted. He shut the door as soon as the man stepped out of the way and returned to the driver’s seat. 

On the drive home, John could not help a glance to Ms Denham to gauge her reaction to this evening. She was gazing out of the window with a relaxed look on her face – he was sure there was a hint of a smile.

After that, he concentrated on the road and tried to ignore the painful twisting in his gut. Ms Denham had her own personal life and as her chauffeur he must get used to driving her to dates with other men. This jealousy was just a result of his crush on her – he needed to ignore it and concentrate on doing his job. 

He tried to distract himself by watching the TV when he got home but the jealous feeling soon returned when he went to bed and kept him awake for a while.

The following weeks saw no repeat of dinners with handsome suited gentlemen nor day trips in the Porsche. Ms Denham had an unusual request one Friday morning, however.

She knocked on his door after breakfast. 

“Good morning, Babington. I have postponed my afternoon appointment to next week, so you have the day free. However, I have a request. Will you be able to drive me late tonight, about midnight? I wish to go up to Leith Hill to stargaze.”

“Of course, Ms Denham. Which car do you wish to take?”

“The Porsche, please. I think the telescope fits in the boot. You may dress casually but you’ll need warm clothing. It does get cool up there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Once Ms Denham had left, John took a minute to contemplate this request. To know she was into stargazing was a surprise. He decided to read up on what constellations and planets could be seen at this time of year, so he had some knowledge with which to make conversation. 

He would also need to go clothes shopping – after the lack of suitable clothes for the Sanditon trip, he needed to improve his selection of casual wear. Mrs Foster would help him pack warm drinks and snacks for the trip and he needed blankets in the car, too.

John cleaned the car and performed all his errands by mid-afternoon. He shortened his run before dinner and rested afterwards to be refreshed for the star gazing trip.

Mrs Foster brought round the refreshments and two flasks at dinner time and asked him if he had stargazed before. 

“I know some of the constellations, but I’ve never used a telescope. I expect Ms Denham will have good quality equipment to get the best views.”

“Oh, yes. I think she is quite the enthusiast. I hope you’ve done some research.” She left him with a wink and a grin.

John’s belly started to flutter with excitement, but he told himself Mrs Foster did not mean anything by that. He was just there to drive Ms Denham.

He was ready and waiting at five to midnight with the heater warming up the car, and the refreshments and blankets in the boot. He wore some new dark jeans and a new sweater over his polo shirt and felt a little more presentable than last time.

Spotting her front door open, he dashed across to help Ms Denham with the telescope.

“Mrs Foster says you’ve already sorted drinks and snacks for tonight?”

“Yes, ma’am. I have tea and hot chocolate in flasks, and biscuits and crisps. And there are blankets, too.”

“Great. Just be careful with the telescope, it’s fragile.”

John nodded and stowed it in the boot so it would not move around as they drove.

Driving the Porsche in the dark on twisty country roads was quite different to daytime driving and John had to concentrate much harder. Ms Denham chose an easy listening radio station and they sat in a comfortable silence, although John felt the darkness made the car’s cabin a more intimate place. He reminded himself often that he was the driver and nothing more, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

There was a short walk from the car park to the top of the hill and John carried the refreshments and telescope whilst Ms Denham illuminated the path with her torch.

John held the torch as she set up the telescope. He looked up to the sky to see if he could spot any constellations he already knew, to impress her with his small amount of knowledge.

When it was set up, she asked him to turn off the torch so their eyes could adjust to the darkness. John was amazed at how many more stars could be seen here than in the city.

“Wow,” he breathed, and his jaw dropped as the myriad of stars became more visible.

“I know,” said Ms Denham. “I’m always amazed at the number of stars that are up there. I could gaze at them all night.”

“Yes,” remarked John but found himself gazing at her looking at the stars instead.

He stood back a little when she started looking through the telescope and tried to recall the information he researched earlier. 

“I understand it’s possible to see Venus at this time of year,” he said.

She stood up and smiled at him.

“Yes, we can look at it but, first, I’m going to find Cygnus and Lira.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting your search.”

“No problem, Babington.” She smiled at him before looking through the telescope. He hoped the smile meant she was a little impressed with his knowledge.

He looked out into the darkness and decided he would enjoy this time with Ms Denham but have no expectations from it. His infatuation was just a crush that would fade with time. The darkness and quiet maintained the impression of an intimate space, just like in the car, even though the vastness of space was just above them. He pushed his hands into his pockets and returned to gazing at the stars rather than his boss.

Ms Denham set the telescope to view a few different stars and constellations and let John look at them. It was interesting to see the stars magnified – there were differences in size and colour that were not noticeable with the naked eye. She exuded enthusiasm describing what she could see, and John let himself take pleasure in experiencing this different side to her.

They had a break for biscuits and hot chocolate, and John dared to ask her a personal question.

“Ms Denham, how did you get interested in stargazing?”

She paused and took a sip of her drink before answering. “My father pointed out some of the constellations when I was a child and would tell me stories about them. Like Orion, the hunter, or the bears, Ursa Major and Minor. He gave me a telescope for my 12th birthday and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

There was a small smile on her face as she looked at him and took another sip of her drink.

“It’s an interesting hobby to have,” responded John.

“What hobbies did you have as a child?” she asked.

“I loved rugby and played in the team at school. Also, my dad had an old Triumph Spitfire he was doing up and let me help him. That’s what got me into cars and engineering.”

She nodded and smiled at him again. “A lifelong passion, eh?”

“You could say that,” laughed John.

He wondered whether it was a good time to request something he had thought about since the day trip to Sanditon.

“Ms Denham, I was wondering whether you would like to take the Porsche to a track day? It’s such a great handling car it seems a waste to not let it loose on a racetrack.”

“And you want to race my car around a track, do you?”

“Yes, with you as the passenger or you could drive it yourself.”

“You may have noticed, Babington, that I choose not to drive.”

She pierced him with her stare, but he held it, wondering what had happened to make her not want to drive. He knew she could, she had confessed to enjoying driving on open roads in the past and she owned great cars that she enjoyed being driven in.

He turned away first and remained silent. His gut told him she would enjoy being driven around a racetrack – the offer was there, and it was up to her to decide.

She moved to have another look through her telescope, so John put away the drinks and snacks. He noticed the air temperature was getting cooler and offered to get her a blanket from the car.

“No, thanks, I think it’s time we head back.”

John’s disappointment pooled in his stomach and he switched on the torch so she could dismantle the telescope. He berated himself for bringing up the track day – they were having a pleasant conversation until then. Ms Denham had her reasons for not driving and they were no concern of his. He would apologise to her on the way home.

They both took a last glance at the stars before they trudged back to the car.

Once they were settled inside, John took a deep breath and spoke.

“Ms Denham, I’m sorry I suggested the track day.” 

He looked across at her, but she was staring out of the windscreen. He noted her slight nod which he took as the end of the matter, so he started up the car and drove off.

Ms Denham put on the radio again and stared out of her window. John concentrated on the road rather than the twisted knot in his stomach. When they reached her house, he was about to exit the car before she whispered “Babington?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Will you investigate track days nearby and see if I could be a passenger with you driving? Maybe the Porsche does need a good race.” 

A small smile graced her face as she looked at him and he could not contain a grin. “Very well, Ms Denham.”

John was quick to research track days that weekend and found two places nearby that had dates within the next month. However, matching dates for racing with dates Ms Denham was free proved more tricky. He phoned Charlotte to see what could be done.

Charlotte thought it would not be a problem to reschedule a meeting and spa appointment and got back to him on Monday with a free date that tied into a track day. He booked it over the phone straight away and texted Charlotte so she could put it into Ms Denham’s calendar. Now he needed to order the crash helmets and racing jumpsuits – he felt awkward asking Charlotte for Ms Denham’s size, but it needed to be done.

The weeks leading up to the race day went quickly as Ms Denham was busy with many meetings relating to a new project the business was implementing. John noted her looking a little pale some days and there was a distinct lack of social engagements in her diary. He thought about what he could do to cheer her up but that was still acceptable given their working relationship.

Driving back from a meeting that overran one evening, John made a short detour to a restaurant. He phoned ahead earlier to put in an order and hoped it was ready when they arrived. Apologising to Ms Denham for the stop, he rushed in to collect it.

A few minutes later he returned and knocked on her window.

“Ms Denham, I’ve noticed you’ve had back-to-back meetings for days now and I thought you might like a little treat. Here’s a strawberries and cream ice-cream sundae for you to eat when we get back.”

He smiled as her tired expression turned to one of pleasant surprise. “Oh, Babington. What a lovely surprise!” She took the box and placed it on the seat. Looking back, she held his gaze for a moment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Denham.”

He got back in the car and drove them home. On the way, Ms Denham asked him a question.

“Why strawberries and cream, Babington?”

John flushed with embarrassment and kept his eyes on the road. “I helped Mrs Foster unpack the groceries the other week and noticed the flavour of the ice-cream in the order. I hope you enjoy it, Ms Denham.”

“I’m sure I will.”

The track day was fortunately timed not long after Ms Denham’s flurry of meetings came to an end. A few days before, she questioned John about the day as he drove her to a gym session.

“What happens at these track days, Babington, so I know what to expect?”

“You sign up for your category based on how fast your car can go, so the Porsche will be in one of the faster categories. The organizers limit the number of cars on the track in each race, so you get to take part in a number of races at various times during the day.”

“What about safety? Do we have to wear helmets and racing gear? Do they have a safety and first aid team there if a crash occurs?”

“Oh yes, Ms Denham, there is a safety team and this racetrack and the organizers have good safety records. I’ve already purchased the jumpsuits and helmets.”

“You are prepared, Babington. Are you looking forward to it?”

“Very much so, Ms Denham. I think it will be great fun.”

He could see her smile in the rear-view mirror and hoped that she would enjoy it, too.

They arrived at the racetrack early and confirmed their registration. The organizers held safety briefings for all competitors to attend before the races started and then they went to get changed.

Ms Denham looked a little worried as they waited by the car for their turn.

“Are you well, Ms Denham?” asked John.

She tried for a smile but failed. “I confess I’m a little nervous. I’ve overheard other drivers talking and they seem experienced and old hands at this kind of thing. Have you participated in one of these before?”

John smiled, “Once, two years ago. Another Porsche, but not as big an engine as this one. The first race I hung back a bit to get used to the car and the others on the track but after that I was more confident.”

“Is that your plan of attack for today?”

“Yes, ma’am. Unless you have something else in mind?”

She pierced him with her gaze then gave him a nervous smile. “No, that sounds like a good plan. Let’s give it a go.”

John stuck to his plan for the first race and took note of the faster cars in the group. One driver was a little ambitious and spun out at one bend causing Ms Denham to gasp in shock. John inched up the speed a little and handled the Porsche well. When they climbed out of the car afterwards, John waited to see her expression as she took off her helmet.

As he hoped, she had a huge grin. “Wow, Babington! That was exhilarating!”

“Yes, it was. But the next race will be even better because I’ll be going faster!” and he grinned back at her. To his delight, her eyes lit up and her grin got bigger. 

“I expect nothing less, Babington!”

John believed the track day to be a huge success for them both. He put all his driving training to use in the Porsche, pushing her as close to her limits as he felt comfortable. Racing around pumped up his adrenalin and he and Ms Denham wandered around admiring cars and talking to other participators, asking questions about engine sizes, brake horsepower, and maximum speeds. He thought it the best day out he experienced for a long time. 

The most enjoyable part of the day, though, was when Ms Denham rewarded him with a huge grin after every race.

On the journey home, Ms Denham chatted happily with John about the day. He glanced across to her many times and cherished seeing her joyful expression. His heart swelled knowing that he was the one who had facilitated this enjoyable experience for her.

When they pulled up to the house, the ache of disappointment manifested in his chest, knowing that the day was truly at an end. 

“Babington?”

John was just about to open the car door but turned back to Ms Denham.

“I had a really good day today. Thank you for suggesting and organizing it.”

“It was my pleasure, Ms Denham. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

They gazed at one another for a few moments and John lost himself in her eyes. His happy mood turned tense in the cabin’s now electric atmosphere. Of their own accord, his eyes dropped to her lips and his body was ready to move forward to kiss her. Suddenly, she turned away and exited the car. After closing his eyes briefly to shake off that impulse, he jumped out to assist Ms Denham with her bags.

She smiled at him and wished him a good evening before entering her house. John acknowledged how close he had come to kissing her – the admiration he held for her was more than just a crush. Nothing would come of it – Ms Denham was his client and he was her chauffeur. The romantic feelings he harboured needed to be buried deep within him - he must do nothing to jeopardise their professional relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of a Triumph Spitfire  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTriumph_Spitfire&psig=AOvVaw28fvBt2fjSPqhhrs1RRzN_&ust=1596049347964000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCcp6XR8OoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, John struggled to keep his interactions with Ms Denham purely professional. There were moments when he thought her eyes lingered looking at his or she gave him a brighter smile. He told himself it was wishful thinking – she was his boss, she would not be looking for a romantic relationship with him.

However, the yearning to speak and be close to her grew each day and his free time was mostly spent thinking about her, especially recalling the Sanditon and racetrack day trips. But, he let his guard down on the race day and he could not let that happen again.

John worked hard to maintain the professional relationship he had with Ms Denham but there would be another excursion to test him.

Ms Denham’s business had a warehouse in the north, and a major customer and key supplier were both located nearby. It was arranged for her to visit all three sites over a three-day trip. On the positive side, John would get to drive the Merc on the motorway, but he would be spending a long time in the car with her and staying overnight in the same hotel. 

Of course, she would attend plenty of meetings so he may not see her that much during the day, but it still caused him some anxiety.

Charlotte appraised him of the plan for the trip.

“So, you’re going to leave on Monday afternoon and stay over, then Ms Denham’s got a full day at the warehouse on the Tuesday. Dinner with the key staff there that evening, then on the Wednesday it’ll be this customer in the morning then the key supplier in the afternoon.”

John nodded, absorbing the information and Charlotte continued.

“Ms Denham wants to stay over another night so she’s not tired travelling back. At all times, you’ll be expected to wear your uniform, but you may have some free time whilst she’s in the meetings.”

Charlotte gave him an itinerary with times and addresses. He noted that they were located near to where his parents lived. 

“Oh, my parents live near there. Do you think I’ll have time to visit them?”

“Probably. Check with Ms Denham first, though. Oh, Ms Denham asked if you have a different suit or a coloured shirt you could wear for dinner the last day.”

“No, but I have time to buy one before we go.”

John purchased three new shirts at the weekend and ironed them all. They were hanging in the suit carrier with his spare uniform suit. There were also some small gifts to take to his parents, hoping that he would have a little time to see them whilst they were in the area. 

He packed the car and his stomach churned as he waited for Ms Denham by the house on the Monday afternoon. He was in two minds about this trip. On the one hand, he was looking forward to the opportunity to spend more time with Ms Denham, albeit in a work setting. There may be chances for small talk, and he planned a few benign topics of conversation just in case. But he was nervous about being alone with her so much – he needed to hide his romantic feelings for her.

Ms Denham brought a small case and suit carrier to her front door and John took them to stow in the car. She kept her briefcase with her and let John know she would be busy working for most of the journey. John was both disappointed and relieved – he wouldn’t be talking with her very much but at least he didn’t have to worry what to talk about. He tried not to glance at her through his rear-view mirror very often, but his senses were on high alert knowing they were together in this car for a few hours.

John factored in a comfort break halfway through the journey and asked Ms Denham if she would like a bite to eat. They purchased a drink and sandwich in the services café and sat near the window.

“Babington, have you been to this area of the country before?” she asked.

“Yes, my parents live in a town near to where we’re staying. I wondered if there would be time for me to go and visit them whilst you’re in a meeting, perhaps?”

“Oh, of course, Babington. Tomorrow, I’m at the warehouse all day, so you just need to drop me off in the morning and pick me up later in the afternoon. Would that give you enough time for the trip to see them?”

“Yes, Ms Denham, it would.”

She smiled and carried on eating. John gathered his courage to ask the question that was on his mind ever since Charlotte mentioned it last week.

“I spoke to Charlotte last week about the itinerary and she mentioned I needed a different shirt for dinner the last day we’re up here. Why is that?”

Ms Denham put down her sandwich and clasped her hands together, pausing before she spoke.

“I thought you and I could have dinner together. We see each other a lot when we’re working, but we don’t get much time to talk and get to know one another better. I thought it would be good to do that.”

She looked a little shy as she said it which jarred against her usual calm, assertive business persona.

“Would that be ok with you?” she asked.

John was surprised and his stomach flipped, “Yes, of course, Ms Denham.”

She gave him a small smile then took a sip of her drink before gazing out of the window as she ate her sandwich.

It was late when they arrived at the hotel as they were delayed by heavy traffic on the motorway. John dropped off Ms Denham and went to refill the tank before he turned in.

The dinner on Wednesday evening was something to look forward to but also agonize over. It would be great to talk with her, just the two of them, but he would have to keep his guard up and hide his feelings. She was his boss and the chauffeur agency took a dim view of inappropriate interactions or relationships with clients. 

Sometimes he thought her looks towards him showed more care and emotion than a boss would normally – but he convinced himself it was his imagination. Ms Denham suggested this dinner to maintain a good working relationship between them both, that was all.

John made good time after dropping off Ms Denham the next day and turned up at his parents’ house mid-morning. He did not let them know he was coming so it was great to see their surprised faces when they opened their front door.

His mum gasped at how handsome he looked in his smart uniform and he gave them a guided tour of the Mercedes. All the gadgets were experimented with by his dad and his mum loved the comfy seats.

Over lunch he gave them a brief update over the end of the relationship with his ex-girlfriend – how his long working hours pushed them apart - then answered questions about his new job and boss.

“Ms Denham owns the business that runs that big warehouse outside Leeds. That’s why we’re up here so she can attend some meetings.”

He told them about the bungalow he lived in near her house and described the beautiful gardens. Great detail was given about the race day in the Porsche and the star gazing trip. All the stories were ‘Ms Denham this’ and ‘Ms Denham that’ which caused his mum to send a knowing look to his dad.

John spotted it. “What’s that look for, Mum?”

“Oh, you just seem to spend a lot of time talking about Ms Denham.”

“Well, she is my boss and I spend a lot of time driving her around.”

“But she asked you to take her stargazing, and you asked her for a race day. It just sounds like you enjoy each other’s company.”

John’s face dropped and he looked at the table. He could not keep his feelings a secret from his parents.

“I do enjoy her company. She’s an extraordinary woman, and I like her very much, but she’s my boss so nothing will come of it.”

“Why not? Have you told her how you feel?”

“I can’t. What if she doesn’t feel the same? Either I’ll have to pack in the job or drive her knowing my feelings aren’t returned.”

“And what if she does have feelings for you?”

“I’ll still have to pack in the job. Personal relationships with clients aren’t allowed by the agency. Then what would I do? Try and get another job to be near her and use what little social time we’ll have to try a relationship?”

John remembered the arguments with his previous girlfriend about his long working hours.

He shook his head, “I don’t think that would work.”

He thought how Ms Denham acted around him – she was always polite but not overly friendly.

“Anyway, I don’t think she has feelings for me.”

They talked about other things after that and John left with a smile on his face but a gnawing in his gut that liking Ms Denham was a lost cause. Talking with his parents solidified his affections for her in his heart – he knew he cared for her very much - but he realised that their two careers did not allow enough free time to develop a romantic relationship, even if she had those kind of feelings for him – which he highly doubted.

Ms Denham seemed subdued when he picked her up from the warehouse and John had too many thoughts milling around his mind to make small talk. At the hotel, he tried to distract himself from his thoughts by watching TV while he waited for her to change for the business dinner. They were both quiet on the journey to drop her off at the restaurant, but John received a small smile when he wished her a good evening. He returned to the hotel to eat a quick meal before picking her up later.

John thought Ms Denham looked exhausted after her full day and he wished to support her in some small way. He offered to escort her to her room, and they walked there in a comfortable silence. At her door, she thanked him with a tired smile and double-checked the departure time for her meeting in the morning. John experienced the urge to take her in his arms and let her fall asleep against him. Instead, he told her the time and wished her a good night’s rest. 

Then he headed to the hotel bar to nurse a whisky and contemplate his feelings for her.

The following day, John took advantage of the hotel’s gym after he dropped off Ms Denham in the morning. He thought some more about his strong feelings for his boss as he pounded on the treadmill. 

Over his whisky last night, he decided to continue working for Ms Denham even though there was no chance of more than a working relationship with her. At least, whilst being her chauffeur, he would see her most days and be able to speak to her. Hopefully, there would be further trips for stargazing and race days, and he could be a support for her when she was low. He would have to be careful not to overstep the client/driver boundaries but maybe, over time, his romantic feelings for her would fade and he would be content with that working relationship.

After dropping her off for her second meeting, for a distraction he spent a little time driving around some places he frequented when he was younger to see how much they had changed. After leaving home for college, he only returned for the odd short visit to his home town, so it was interesting to see all the new building developments.

When he picked up Ms Denham late in the afternoon, his anxious nerves over their dinner together developed. He wondered where they would eat and if he would have to drive, although not drinking alcohol was probably a good idea to keep a clear head. What would Ms Denham wear? She was always smartly dressed, even in her casual gear. Thoughts turned to conversation – he needed topics ready in his mind so he would not seem tongue-tied.

Ms Denham broached the subject on the way back to the hotel.

“Babington, I thought we could eat in the hotel tonight – it means you won’t have to do anymore driving today.”

“Very well, Ms Denham.”

“Will 7.30pm suit you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Right, I’ll ring the hotel to reserve us a table.”

John tried on all three new shirts before settling for the dark blue one and requested a soda at the hotel bar as he waited for Ms Denham. He could have done with something stronger, but she would not be impressed if he smelt of whisky at the start of their evening.

He saw her arrive before she spotted him. She wore a green shift dress, the colour accentuating the red of her hair. John thought she looked beautiful and swallowed hard, endeavouring to compose himself before she came over.

“Good evening, Babington.”

“Good evening, Ms Denham. May I order you a drink?”

She gave her order and John gestured to the bartender. He contemplated whether to compliment her, but this was not a date – it was a boss/employee dinner.

Holding their drinks, they headed to the restaurant and were guided to a secluded table. 

John struggled to focus on the menu because of his close proximity with Ms Denham, so chose dishes he knew he liked.

After they ordered, he waited for Ms Denham to start the conversation. 

“Babington, I wonder whether we can make a little change for this evening. Would it be ok if I called you John?”

His name rolled off her tongue so smoothly it caught him off guard. 

“Um, yes, that’s ok.”

“Good. You may call me Esther, if you wish.”

John wished he could, but he knew if he wanted to keep his feelings for her hidden, he needed to keep some formality between them.

“I’d prefer to stick with Ms Denham,” he responded carefully with a small smile.

She gave a little nod and fiddled with her napkin.

John dived in with his first topic of conversation.

“How have your meetings been this week?”

She gave a brief review of what she had seen and discussed, and whether her objectives for this visit were met. John realised how much she was involved with the business, and all the different aspects she had to consider when making any decisions. No wonder she had so little time for her personal life.

His question popped out before he could stop it.

“Is this what you envisaged for your career?”

She stared wide-eyed at him for a few moments whilst deciding what to say before taking a sip of her drink.

“No, it isn’t. My friend George got me interested in racing cars in my late teens and we’d go to races at the weekend. We refurbished an old car for stock car racing, and I did that regularly for a couple of years. I really enjoyed it, thought about travelling around the country to build my profile and maybe get a sponsor.”

She glanced at him a couple of times while she spoke but could not maintain eye contact.

“But then I crashed my little hatchback on a country road and it knocked my confidence. Haven’t done much driving since.”

John gazed at her intently as she spoke then asked gently, “Were you hurt in the crash?”

“I was really lucky. A few broken bones, concussion, bruises – I recovered quite quickly considering. The car was a write-off, but I couldn’t bear to part with her, she’s under cover in the garage.”

“Oh, I wondered what was under there,” John pondered.

Turning serious, he asked, “Have you thought about driving again? Even just to the shop or gym?”

Ms Denham stared at the table and took a deep breath. 

“The longer I leave it the more difficult it seems to try again. But, going on that race day with you, brought back the good memories of racing, the excitement and exhilaration.” 

She looked up at him and a happy smile spread across her face.

“Maybe I will have to consider trying again.”

John smiled at her but was not sure what to say. They were interrupted by the arrival of the first course.

Once they were eating, Ms Denham asked about his trip to his parents.

“Were they pleased to see you?”

“Oh, yes. I don’t often get a chance to visit and then it may only be for a day or two. I had to give them a tour of the Merc – my dad liked all the gadgets and my mum thought the seats were comfy.”

“The Merc is a luxurious car,” Ms Denham agreed. 

“Today I had a drive to some places in the area just to see what’s changed in the time I’ve been away. There’s been lots of industrial, retail and leisure development in the area. I got lost at one point because there’s a new road been built.” 

He laughed at that and she laughed with him.

Their eyes met and lingered a few moments before they carried on eating. John tried to remember his other topics of conversation.

Ms Denham beat him to it. “What are your career plans, John? Will you always be a chauffeur?”

“I’m enjoying it at the moment, but in the future, I’d like to try instruction – advanced and defensive driving, maybe race tutoring. Also, this type of chauffeuring isn’t conducive to personal relationships. If I want to settle down in the future, I’ll have to change my career path.”

“It sounds like you’re talking from experience, John.”

“I was in a relationship for a while until it ended last Christmas. That’s why I took this role when it came up, I had no ties anymore.”

Ms Denham nodded her head and looked thoughtful. “So, no plans to settle for the foreseeable future?”

John shook his head, “No, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

John realised what he said and looked at the table, embarrassed.

“Glad to hear it, John.”

Rather than a jovial tone, she said it in a way that suggested she was happy he would be around for a while. John’s heart swelled and he risked a glance to her face – her soft eyes looked back.

The main courses arrived and broke the moment - John took the opportunity to compose himself. He wondered whether it was too forward to ask a similar question of her.

“Ms Denham, if this is too personal a question then ignore it, but I’ve noticed you don’t have much time for social engagements with friends or for, um, dating. Have you any thoughts about your future and settling down?”

Ms Denham stared at him for a moment – John knew he had overstepped and believed she thought him impertinent. He was just about to apologise when she spoke.

“Running a large business is very time-consuming, especially as I’m relatively new in the role. I am working on finding trusted people to perform the operational side of the business so my role can become more strategic. Then I hope to have more time for a social life and, maybe one day, find a life partner.”

Her expression turned coy and she gave him a small smile. John could not look away and searched her eyes for any sign that she liked him more than just a colleague. All too quickly, she turned back to her food and John reminded himself that he was an employee, nothing more. He was getting carried away with this intimate setting and needed to return to other topics.

A safe subject was cars and he asked her for her favourite makes and models. This topic was one they both enjoyed talking about, so the rest of the meal was taken up with an enthusiastic discussion.

Their interest piqued, the conversation carried over to drinks in the bar after the meal. These drinks coupled with the wine taken with the meal, loosened their inhibitions and they shared stories with each other for a while.

Eventually, Ms Denham went to the ladies’ room and John noticed the time. They should really turn in ready for the long journey tomorrow.

He suggested it to her when she came back.

“Yes, you’re right, it’s late. Will you escort me to my room, John?”

“Of course, Ms Denham.”

Her smile faded a little, but she took a breath and nodded before walking towards the lift.

John resisted the urge to put his arm around her and clasped his hands behind his back to keep him from temptation. Maybe drinking a whisky was a bad idea.

At her door, he thanked her for the lovely evening and wished her good night.

“I had a lovely evening too, John. Thank you for the good conversation.”

John nodded and turned to walk to his room. He wanted to look back but resisted – the evening had been so wonderful with her, it would already take him a long time to wind down and go to sleep.

He took off his jacket and shoes in his room and was about to turn on the TV when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Ms Denham stood there with a nervous smile and asked to come in.

“Is everything alright, Ms Denham?”

“No, it’s not. I have something to say and I wanted to say it at dinner but didn’t have the courage.”

She wrung her hands together and took a deep breath before staring straight at him.

“I like you, John. That’s why I wanted to have dinner with you and get to know you better. That’s why I took you stargazing. I trust you – that race day was the first time I’ve been racing in years, and I only did it because you asked.”

She paused to take a couple more breaths.

“Sometimes I’ve thought that you like me, too. You are thoughtful and respectful towards me, but it seems to go beyond what a chauffeur would normally do. Do you have feelings for me?”

She looked up at him with hope and vulnerability in her eyes. John was lost for words – this was the last thing he expected to hear her say. All the months where he gazed at her through the rear-view mirror, the conversations where he resisted being too familiar, the rare occasions she had laughed or smiled with him, culminated now in hearing she liked him, too.

The alcohol affected his decision making and without thought to the consequences, he moved forward to cup her face and kiss her. Gently at first, but she responded quickly, and the kiss became more passionate on both sides. John relished the softness of her lips and the faint taste of wine on her tongue, and his heart leapt with the thrill of being so close to her.

When they stopped to catch their breath, the reality of the situation hit John and he moved away, dread filling his chest with what he knew he had to say.

“Ms Denham, Esther, I do like you, very much, but we can’t be together. I can’t work with the agency and have a relationship with you. I’d have to give up this job and work elsewhere, and we would be so busy with our jobs that we would rarely have time to be together.”

As he spoke, he saw the hope disappear from Ms Denham’s face.

“I don’t think it would work out.”

He choked on those last few words.

“What if I employed you directly as my chauffeur – without the agency involved?” suggested Ms Denham in a shaky voice.

John shook his head. “I would still be the hired help – it would not feel right for either of us.”

He forced himself to remain looking at her, but the way her lip trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek broke his heart.

“Esther, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

She turned and left his room, leaving John bewildered and sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a cliffhanger! I will not keep you waiting for long, the last chapter is almost complete.
> 
> I've thought about writing this story but from Esther's POV - would anyone be interested in reading that?


	5. Chapter 5

John tossed and turned all night, his heart aching and stomach churning. Ms Denham’s confession that she liked him was unexpected but the overwhelming joy he felt initially, was destroyed by the realisation they would have very little time to be together to develop the relationship.

He dozed a little on and off during the night then woke early and decided he may as well pack up his belongings and go for breakfast. His stomach had no appetite, but he forced down a bowl of cereal in the restaurant to set him up for their journey. Ms Denham did not appear in the restaurant, so he decided to wait for her in the lobby at the agreed departure time. 

She appeared a few minutes late, with her gaze to the ground, but he noted her eyes looked a little puffy. His stomach lurched, to see her so upset broke his heart all over again.

They walked in silence to the car and John opened the door for her. She climbed in without a look towards him and he knew it would be a difficult journey home for them both.

The journey passed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. John glanced at her a few times through the mirror, but she was always gazing out of the window with a blank look on her face. They stopped for a comfort break and purchased takeaway drinks to have in the car. Neither said more words than were necessary.

John’s gut twisted into knots and remained like that all the way home. He went over and over in his mind whether there was another way they could be together. Seeing first-hand her extremely busy schedule and knowing he would have minimal free time if he remained as a chauffeur and worked elsewhere, would leave them with hardly any time to see each other. 

He could try finding a different job in the local area, but there would still be the issue of having time to see each other. Being so used to seeing her almost every day, having to wait days or perhaps weeks to see her would be tough.

Remaining as her chauffeur was also another quandary. He wanted to, so he could still see and speak to her, but he knew it was selfish of him and be unfair to Ms Denham if she wanted to move on. Also, he wasn’t sure his heart could survive seeing her every day knowing he could never again touch or kiss her.

Maybe the only solution was a clean break – request a transfer with the agency and move away. She would get over him in time and find someone else to be with. He had no such hopes for himself – he realised his heart would always be hers.

Ms Denham entered the house as soon as they arrived home and left John to place her case and carrier in the hallway. He went to refuel the car before cleaning it fully and then retired to his bungalow. At last he let his tears flow – his heart overflowed with sadness and despair at this unexpected turn of events and he knew he had to tell Ms Denham he would be leaving.

That evening he prepared what he would say to her. The last thing he wanted to do was leave but what else could he do? He thought back to what they discussed at dinner – about their plans for the future. Perhaps there was a way for them to be together. It was a risk on his part, but he knew she was worth it. He spent the evening researching on the internet and putting together a plan to discuss with her the following morning. He hoped with all his heart that she would say yes.

He was up early and went to the house after breakfast. Mrs Foster was in the kitchen.

“Morning, Mrs Foster. I wonder, is Ms Denham up? I would like to speak to her, please.”

“Yes, she’s having breakfast on the mezzanine. She doesn’t look well, I will ask if she’s willing to see you.”

“Please, tell her I have a solution, she’ll know what I’m talking about.”

John hoped he would see her and waited with his nerves taut – he believed this plan he developed would allow them to be together most of the time – but only if she agreed to it. If not, he feared his heart would remain broken and never recover.

Mrs Foster came back, “She’ll see you, but only for a few minutes.”

John nodded and dashed upstairs. Slowing near the top, he saw her gazing out of the window, dressed in a co-ordinated lounge-suit with her hair held up in a messy bun.

“Ms Denham.”

She turned and nodded, “What do you want, Babington?” John heard her businesswoman voice but sensed the hurt and vulnerability underneath.

“I was thinking last night about our, um, predicament. I have a solution.”

She sat down on the sofa but did not motion John to sit so he moved a little closer to her but remained standing.

“When we talked the other evening, we only considered the impact to us of me working at another chauffeur role. There is another option.”

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

“I have submitted my resignation to the agency this morning. I have to work a month’s notice but after that I’ll no longer have to follow their rules. I’ll be free to start a relationship with you, if you still want to.”

Gazing hopefully at Ms Denham, he took a breath to calm his nervous stomach. Her expression had not changed.

“I intend to train as a driving instructor and set up my own business. Then I can be master of my working hours and make sure I have plenty of time to spend with you. I hope to be able to carry on living at the bungalow and, of course, I will pay you rent to live there.”

Pausing, he noted that Ms Denham listened intently to him, but her expression was stoic and he wondered whether she did not like his suggestion or he had already lost his chance. Maybe if he bared his heart to her?

“Ms Denham… Esther. I’m in love with you. You are extraordinary and my heart is yours. All I want is to be with you – I want to drive you to meetings, take you stargazing, eat ice-creams on the beach, and race the Porsche at a track with you. What do you think? Do you still want me?”

He gazed at her hopefully, but Ms Denham dropped her eyes and sat contemplating for a few moments.

“You say you have already submitted your resignation to the agency?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, this morning.”

“And you will still drive me to meetings and go stargazing?”

John smiled, “Yes, and many more things beside that.”

Esther dipped her chin then took a breath. John thought she had made her decision.

“I am willing to try, but I have two conditions.”

John’s heart leapt but her serious face tempered his joy. Standing, she walked slowly towards him and spoke, her chin held high.

“One, I must be your first customer at your driving instructor business.” 

John let out a breath of relief and smiled, “Of course.”

She stood in front of him and pierced him with her gaze.

“Two, you must call me Esther.” 

John nodded and grinned back at her smiling face. 

“Esther – it may take a while to get used to saying that.”

“Perhaps you can practice whilst working your month’s notice?” she smirked.

“Yes. About that,” John looked unsure and embarrassed. “I do take my job seriously and I would not feel comfortable in indulging in anything of an, um, intimate physical nature, whilst I’m working that notice. So, although I really want to kiss you now, I will not and we will have to wait.”

“Oh,” Esther’s face fell. “I understand.”

She perked up and smirked, “During your notice, would it be acceptable for me to call you John?”

“Yes, that’s ok.”

“Would it be acceptable for me to request your presence at dinner with me this evening?”

“Yes, it would.”

“Good, I will make a reservation for 7.30pm. Do you have a different suit you can wear?”

“Erm, no. I just have my two uniform suits.”

“Then we’ll get you one. We are taking you clothes shopping. Meet me with the Merc in an hour.”

John responded automatically, “Yes, Ms Denham.”

Ms Denham cocked her head and glared at him.

“What was my condition, John?” she admonished with a smirk.

“Sorry, Esther,” he emphasised her name. “I told you it would take some getting used to!” he laughed.

Esther persuaded him to allow her to buy the suit – he still had to keep up appearances as her chauffeur even at social occasions. John allowed it, but at their dinner that evening he would not budge on how much he was prepared to pay for the rent of the bungalow. They eventually compromised to include cleaning and groceries in the rent.

They discussed his plans for a driving instructor business. He identified a training course to become an approved instructor and had already sized up the competition in the area for the type of instruction he wanted to provide. Esther said she would help by putting a few clients his way – she had some business contacts that were interested in racing cars.

Their conversation was more relaxed than at their previous dinner together, and there were many moments where their eyes lingered on each other and happy smiles were shared. John still had to concentrate hard on not reaching out to touch her hand – the end of his month’s notice could not come soon enough.

Those days and weeks during his notice period were similar to before - John driving Esther to her many meetings and appointments. But glances were exchanged more often through the rear-view mirror and their hands lingered together when John helped her in and out of the car. John was still calling her ‘Ms Denham’ every so often and would receive an admonishment and smirk from his client.

When they were driving to meetings, they talked often and made plans for various day trips and dinners together when John was free from his agency role. 

Evenings were the hardest, though. After a busy day at meetings, John struggled to part from Esther, wishing instead they could sit on her sofa, and he could hold her in his arms. He saw a similar longing in her eyes, too. Together, they counted down the days until there would no longer be a barrier between them.

That first day when John was no longer an agency employee, was a day of celebration. He booked another track day with Esther and neither could contain their excitement for the experience.

Esther was not yet ready to drive, but asked John questions about his racing style and watched him while he drove. The excitement and exhilaration of the races was even more potent this time around as there were no physical or emotional barriers between them.

As they wandered around at the racetrack, John’s heart swelled with joy at being able to hold her hand or kiss her cheek whenever he wished. It was like Christmas morning when he was a little boy, all over again.

Travelling home, their smiles remained glued to their faces. Nearing the house, Esther took a deep breath and asked John a question she thought about all day.

“John, would you like to stay over at my place tonight?”

John glanced across with a big grin and a sparkle in his eye, “Yes, Esther, I would.”

That night, John’s dreams of showing Esther his love, adoration and desire for her came true. As soon as they entered the house, there was a flurry of hands touching and lips kissing, and their first time together was on the sofa on the mezzanine. After the initial lust was out of their system, the rest of the night was taken in savouring each other at a more leisurely pace.

John lay quietly the next morning, watching Esther sleep. He realised she had him captivated that first day on the job, and very quickly he lost his heart to her as he chauffeured her around. All the time he spent thinking about her was because he wanted to support and care for her in any way he could. 

He realised he may well have been content to just be her chauffeur even if his feelings were not returned – he could not imagine himself being anywhere else. 

But she did return those feelings, and although this was just the start of their romantic relationship, he believed that it would last a long, long time.

He looked forward to their future together. He wanted more trips to the beach and stargazing, and dinners where they could share ice-cream sundaes. He hoped she would race the Porsche from behind the wheel one day. He yearned to hold and kiss her often and to cheer her up when she was tired or upset. And he wanted more nights like this – where their bodies entwined, and he could show her how much he loved her.

Esther stirred and opened her eyes to land a soft gaze on his face. Her sleepy smile made his heart melt and he kissed her gently. This was where he needed to be right now and forever, right next to Ms Esther Denham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read my story, given kudos and posted comments. 
> 
> My feeling about Babington is that whether a Lord or a chauffeur, he loves Esther and will doing anything in his power to make her feel happy. 
> 
> I've made a start on writing the story but from Esther's POV so watch this space!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcomed!


End file.
